


Under the Stars

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Cards 'Verse, Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: The fool introduces the court to astronomy on the night of a historic conjunction
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cards 'Verse, ImPROMPTu Drabblery





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crown Me a Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438074) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



> A drabble set in the Cards 'Verse of IAmANonnieMouse's [Crown Me a Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438074)
> 
> Prompt: Dancing  
> Word length: up to and including 250 (really only a guideline :)

The king leaned on the parapet of the castle’s tallest tower, a familiar shadow against the moonless sky, visible only by blocking out the star light. He was peering over the edge at the dark gardens far below, where courtiers with blankets and tiny candles wandered through the flower beds, looking for cozy spots to settle.

“I was not aware that astronomy was one of your pleasures, my fool.”

Eames grinned as the faint sound of music drifted up to them. “Tonight will be a historic conjunction of two celestial bodies.”

“Yes,” the king drawled. “‘The dance of the lords of the upper sky’ was how you proposed it to the court, wasn’t it?”

“A lovely diversion,” Eames murmured, moving closer. “All the varied blooms of your court, arrayed in their finery among the lesser flowers of the garden, curled together and staring up at the heavenly pavanne while delicate music accompanies the joining of two bright stars. Very romantic.”

The king snorted as Eames pressed him back against the stonework, a faint gleam of starlight defining his smile. “Which celestial bodies am I supposed to be watching again?”

“You wound me, my king.” Eames began working clever fingers at the fastenings of the king’s garments. “It should be obvious to the naked eye. What most draws your attention at the moment?”

With a low and wicked laugh, the king shrugged out of his robes, arranging them at their feet to soften the stone paving. “Shall we dance, my fool?”

**Author's Note:**

> The quote ‘The dance of the lords of the upper sky’ is from C.S. Lewis' Narnia novel _Prince Caspian_.


End file.
